Reincarnation
by Sasha Braus Writes
Summary: Jean remembers being a soldier. Marco doesn't. Time to fix things up.


**(A/N Okay- I know this isn't the most ORIGONAL concept, like most of my others-but it still seems fun to do. Also-I figured out my posting problem. I don't **

**post enough because I type too much. So from now on, I'm making chapters shorter so that I can post more often. Sound fair? Good. Alright. So-Just enjoy **

**and-Oh yeah. I have a poll going on my account for my other fic-Broken. The first one I made-see I'm having trouble continuing it and-yeah so... Just enjoy, **

**and make sure to Review and give me ideas on how to continue it. And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm stealing anyone's ideas, I'm not trying to... BTW the **

**cover image I got somewhere on rebloggy .com somewhere on yuki119's Account... so... yeah I did NOT make it-I wish I was that good- But check out her **

**account, 'kay? )**

* * *

><p>My Name's Jean Kirstein. I'm a High-school student. To hold myself up, I got a Job at the Maria Café. My folks stopped giving me money a long time ago, so I'm pretty much<p>

on my own. Huh. Most people don't have THAT problem 'til college. Ah well. I'm an ordinary Tenth grader, Sixteen, living on my own. I need a roommate to help with the

rent, but the only one I know who could possibly room with me is Jager. And I'm NOT sharing a room with THAT one-not after last life with the stupid Titan obsessions and-

oh, right. Sorry. I had a past life as a soldier. I don't remember it much YET, but I have dreams every night. About Eren, titan shifting and fighting some blonde girl who also

titan-shifts... and... some guy. He acts like my mother sometimes, but always watches out for me. I've yet to dream his name, though. SO far, the only people who I've

found from my past life are Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren and his two best friends Armin the bookworm and Mikasa. Don't talk to me about Mikasa, PLEASE. She's a teacher at a

local Dojo every Thursday from 2-3:30. I'm not stalking her, if that's what you think. Armin volunteers on Sundays at the library, but his job is normally running internet

auctions on random junk. Eren goes to anger management classes, and sometimes helps Mikasa teach Karate. Reiner and Burtle-turtle however, work at Maria with me. They

normally are either cleaning or working register. I'm always either doing register or working in the back with the food and junk. Today I had just finished doing beginning-of-

school year paperwork, and was heading to work. When I got there, I noticed that no one was inside, so I decided to text Reiner and B-T and see where they were.

**JK.**_ 3:42_**-** Hey, Reiner, Burtle, Where are you guys?

It seemed like forever before my phone buzzed.

**BH** _3:55- _Please stop calling me Burtle-Turtle...

**JK** _3:56- _Did I SAY Turtle?

**RB** _3:56- _Hey-Guys, stop it. Bert, Did you tell him yet?

**BH** _4:00- _Do I gotta? Why can't you?

**RB** _4:01- _Because I told you to.

**JK** _4:02- _Guys... It can't be THAT bad.

**RB** _4:03- _It's not bad, Bert's just stubborn. He must've spent too long out in the pond with his family.

I was laughing so hard at this point, I almost missed Bert's response.

**BH** _4:03- _I AM NOT A TURTLE 8TT~TT8

**JK** _4:04- _Nice Fussy-face Emoticon, dude.

_RB has added MB to the group_

**JK **_4:05- _Who's MB?

**MB** _4:07- _Reinerwheresthespacebutton

**RB** _4:10- _Oh my god, you're totally incompetent with a smartphone, aren't you?

**BH** _4:11- _ Reiner... that's not nice...

**MB**_ 4:12- _Never mind, I found it. And- It's not THAT big a deal, Bert-I'm fine. Besides, It's true.

**JK** _4:13-_ Okay, Well I gotta go. You know- Job and all. Cya guys soon.

**BH** _4:14- _Cya

**RB** _4:14-_ Bye, We'll be at work soon

**MB** _4:15-_ Nice meeting you, J.

I pressed the button on the side and shut my phone off. then, I pushed open the door. Huh. Not even the manager's here yet. _Ah well, I guess I should just clean the floor_

_and cooking area... _I thought, filling up the bucket. Then, I heard the door open.

"Come oonnn Bert, I was Just kidding." Reiner whined. I seriously don't know how those two have been together for so long. They're always at each other's throats, more or

less. "Reiner, you two are ALWAYS calling me a turtle, I get kinda tired of it..." "Bert-Bert Bert Bert Bert... We're just kidding, And I'm just teasing you." I laughed quietly at

them. Then, a voice I've never heard before. "...Are you sure anyone's here? The lights are still off and..." "Look, Jean said he was here, okay Marco?" Marco. Something in

my head clicked at that name. "What are you doing." I jumped, almost hitting my head on... something... I turned and found myself face-to-face with Levi. He's my boss. But

in soldier life, he was a Lance Corporal. Seems like a demotion to me, but he assures me he's perfectly 'happy'. Probably because Petra's not dead here. She and Levi have

been dating for... oh... about a month now. "I-I'm cleaning..." Lei glared at me for a second, and then shrugged and walked off to his office. I took the mop and bucket and

went out into the front to clean. I almost fell over when I found myself face-to-face with the freckled boy from my dreams. "Hi, You're Jean, right?" he asked me. I nodded. "

Nice to meet you, I'm Marco, Marco Bodt."

_**End of Chapter One**___


End file.
